


Just a Little Girl

by madwriter223



Series: Loki's Precious Brood [6]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: As in Thor is still a jackass, Gen, Little Hela, Parent Loki (Marvel), Pre-Thor (2011)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 01:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13156209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriter223/pseuds/madwriter223
Summary: Hogun froze in the middle of the corridor, shoulders tense. He could hear a sound, low, alien and unsettling. Whatever was making that sound, it was moving towards them.





	Just a Little Girl

**Author's Note:**

> So. This was actually inspired by the first trailer of Thor Ragnarok. Or, to be more precise, by the scene in which Hela grabs Mjolnir and holds it steady.  
> It's not movie compliant, cause Hela is still Loki's daughter. I hope you enjoy! ^_^

Hogun stopped with a frown, turning around to stare down the corridor, shoulders tight with tension.

“Friend Hogun, do not dawdle!” Fandral called after him, and the rest of their group stopped as well.

Hogun didn't reply, but he raised one fist, a clear signal for silence.

Immediately, his companions moved closer to him, flanking him.

“What is it?” Thor demanded, brows knitting together.

“What do your keen ears hear?” Sif asked, looking down the corridor as well.

Hogun pursed his lips. “Something is coming,” he murmured, and his friends all tensed, years of battle training taking hold. They were all keenly aware of their lack of weapons, but custom dictated they disarm before entering the Royal Wing of the Palace. Thor could summon Mjolnir to him, of course, but the rest of them would have to rely on the skills of their fists.

Within short moments, they all were able to hear the odd sound – a gritting, low scraping, coming closer and closer the longer they waited. There were very few beasts that could make that sound, and none of them belonged in the Royal Palace. The sound came closer and closer, until, finally, _it_ rounded the corner. They all lowered their fists, tensing for entirely different reasons.

The sound was Hela, Loki's monstrous young daughter. She was heading straight for them, one pale little hand holding Mjolnir's handle, dragging the Mighty Hammer behind her as if it was nothing more than a rag doll.

It never ceased to amaze and disturb them all that Hela, the monstrous half-dead daughter of the Trickster Loki, could lift Mjolnir and carry it around with her. And none were more annoyed by this than Thor.

“Bordammit,” he cursed, and marched up to her. “HELA! I've told you many times already!” He reached down and yanked Mjolnir from her hand. “This is not for little girls!” he yelled, shaking the hammer at her. “Stop taking it!”

Hela just tilted her head back, staring up at him, lank hair framing her pale face. She opened her mouth, but any words she said were too quiet for them to pay any attention to.

Thor huffed and went back to his companions, attaching Mjolnir to his belt. Volstagg stared at Hela, still standing there. “Amazing. If you'd yell at one of my girls like that, they'd be bawling like crazy.”

Thor snorted. “Hela is dead inside,” he muttered with a scowl. Then he grinned. “But enough about her! Let us go and make merry in more pleasant company!” 

They agreed with him, because what else could they do? Stay with the girl? They threw her unsettled looks as they left. She kept standing perfectly still in the hallway, staring after them with unblinking eyes. Each time one of them turned to look over their shoulder at her, there she still stood, staring.

Hela unsettled many people in Asgard. 

Several moments of stillness and silence passed, Hela still as unmoving as a statue even after her Uncle and his friends had disappeared from her sight. 

Eventually, her Father rounded the corner behind her.

“Hela, Dear-heart, there you are,” he called with a smile and hoisted her into his arms. “What are you doing out here, huh? You know Daddy worries if you leave your room without telling Daddy where you're going.”

“I wanted to play with Uncle Thor,” Hela said, her voice soft like the wind. “But he doesn't like it when I touch Mjolnir.”

Loki tsked. “Yes, your uncle can be a baby about that Hammer. Just a big baby. How else can anyone explain not wanting to play with such a sweet little one like you.” He rocked Hela side and side and put his mouth to her cheek, making small 'nom-nom-nom' sounds as he pretended to nibble on her. The corners of Hela's lips curled up minutely and she breathed out a soft sigh.

Loki responded with a wide grin. “There's my happy girl.” He cuddled her close, his green eyes staring at where he could still hear Thor's booming laughter. Stupid buffoon. “I have a proposition for you. Why don't I stop my work for the day and we go visit your brother.”

Hela bounced in his arms. “Yes, please,” she breathed, putting both hands on Loki's shoulders.

“As my princess wishes.” He turned and set off towards the stables, bouncing Hela in his arms with each step. “To Sleipnir we go!”

Hela's lips parted in a tiny smile, the very tips of her teeth visible. “Yey.” She glanced over her father's shoulder at where her Uncle and his friends had gone. She didn't blink until Father turned and carried her into a different corridor.

End


End file.
